Seri Sparrow dans un monde de ninjas
by Lena Blue
Summary: Seri Sparrow, Capitaine du Black Pearl... c'est ce qu'elle deviendra... et ses choix compteront pour l'issue d'une guerre ou les pirates pourraient aider à sauver le monde...
1. Prologue

Prologue

.

Jack Sparrow regarda le bébé endormi dans son lit, dans la cabine du capitaine du Black Pearl. Derrière le navire, l'armada du nouveau pays comme ils l'appelaient tous, ces pirates bannis des pays ninjas, le poursuivait dans l'idée de supprimer le capitaine et son navire aux voiles noires.

Ceux qui parcouraient les mers avec fourberie et cruauté, pour la liberté. Avec un certain sourire, il prit le cap du pays de l'eau et d'un port du pays du feu. Seulement pour permettre à son enfant de vivre une belle vie avant de rejoindre le rang de la piraterie.

- Mr Gibbs, veuillez vous diriger vers le port favoris du Black Pearl afin de confier mon trésor à l'Hokage du village de Konoha, ordonna Jack, confiant.

- Bien Capitaine. Tous les hommes sur le pont, à vos postes, nous partons à Ahuri, nôtre port d'amarrage. Nous devons arriver là-bas avant qu'ils nous rattrapent.

Jack Sparrow monta sur le pont, prés de la barre et regarda l'Horizon. Un jour, il ne serait plus et cela serait à sa fille de relever tout les défis. D'orner le drapeau des Sparrow. Lui, il partirait dans une direction pour cacher le Black Pearl à l'endroit ou seul le compas pour aider à découvrir sa position.

- Mr Gibs, veuillez venir !

Le second du pirate, le plus détesté des mers le rejoignit, le regardant, appréciant cette homme comme jamais.

- Capitaine ?

- Tu vois la petite fille qui dort paisible dans mon lit, je veux qu'elle soit confier à mon vieil ami, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Dis-lui que je veux qu'elle passe une épreuve avant que le compas lui soit remis et part avec elle.

- Capitaine…

- Le jour où tu le reverras entre les mains d'une femme, alors tu sauras que c'est elle…

Le second regarda le bébé sourire dans le sommeil. Le même sourire que son ami et capitaine. Le même que l'homme qui allait périr aux mains de l'armada.

- Quel sera le nom que je devrais entendre de sa bouche ? demanda Gibs, prêt à accomplir sa mission.

Jack Sparrow souffla un bon coup, posant une dernière fois les yeux sur sa fille avant de murmurer un prénom qui lui conviendrait.

- Je me nomme Seri Sparrow… Capitaine Seri Sparrow…

Le second hocha la tête, partant rejoindre l'enfant. Il l'habilla d'une jolie robe de satin marron avec ses petits froufrous à l'image des femmes d'aristocrate. La cachant dans une cape rouge, il la serra contre lui et l'amena à son père.

Le capitaine regarda son héritière pour la dernière fois. Jack la prit dans ses bras, déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et la montra à l'équipage qui regarda leur chef levait celle qui commanderait à d'autres hommes sur la perle noire.

Le futur capitaine de ce vaisseau, le plus rapide de touts ceux des pirates.

Seri Sparrow, Capitaine du Black Pearl.

_. _

_Sasage Harlequine._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Information<strong>

**.**

**Je sais bien que mélangeait Naruto et Pirates des Caraïbes n'est pas quelque chose de normal ou encore récent… ou peut-être si. **

**Comme la décision de Jack d'abandonner sa fille et d'en faire un ninja avant qu'elle ne soit un pirate. Je me doute que bien des choses seront différents des originaux. Mais une fanfiction n'est pas forcément obliger de reprendre le concept. Et j'ai du mal à faire cela. **

**Tant pis. Je souhaite à tous de lire cette fiction avec beaucoup de plaisir. Pour l'instant j'ignore si elle sera grande ou petite. Peut-être les deux. Je n'ai jamais été logique et je suis de nature un peu folle. **

**Mais c'est mon imagination qui prime et mes sentiments alors faisons vivre la légende de jack Sparrow dans le monde des ninjas de Naruto. **

**Je précise que les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto autant que ceux de Pirates des Caraïbes appartiennent à leur créateur dont j'ignore le nom. Donc, un seul personnage m'appartient. **

**Seri. Et parce qu'elle est la fille de Jack, elle porte le nom Sparrow. **

**Si certains ne sont pas ravis, heureux de ma fiction, je ne l'ai oblige en rien à la lire ou à laisser de review à la fin de chaque chapitre. **

**Pour l'histoire, certains personnages seront vivants, d'autres non et le monde ninja n'est plus le seul sur lequel on se base. C'est toute la terre qu'il faut imaginer. Je vais également prendre le nom de certains pirates du troisième film et du quatrième. **

**Cette fanfiction est pour ma Mimie, Mimosa31, qui m'a beaucoup encouragé au tout début de mon inscription et dont j'adore les fics. Ma petite Mimie, j'espère avoir le plaisir de lire la suite de FAMILLE et des larmes des anges. Mais cela ne dépend que de toi. **

**Je tiens à préciser que c'est un NaruSasuNaru… mais pas au tout début. Je ne veux pas que les deux soient déjà amoureux. On va faire évoluer avec beaucoup de patience leur relation et Seri, Ma petite création chérie va bien les aider. **

**Il sera dans la catégorie M. **

**Si au tout début, cela parle de Jack Sparrow, c'est tout simplement parce que les trois personnages principaux de l'histoire sont Seri Sparrow, le nouveau Moineau, Naruto et Sasuke. L'histoire se base sur eux et parce que sur les deux garçons. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Dites-moi vos impressions… je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ou appréciations et je félicite tout les auteurs des fanfictions pour le couple favoris en yaoi, Naruto-Sasuke..**

**Bisous tout le monde… **

_**Sasage Harlequine.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

...

° La remise de l'héritage. Le compas qui n'indique pas le nord. °

...

Le dos posé contre le mur, Seri regarda le combat, lasse de tout. Elle venait d'arriver en retard, se faisant réprimander par Iruka, qui étrangement, sans aucune raison, la détestait.

Petite, chatains clairs, couleur miel sous les rayons du soleil, yeux noirs, silencieuse, solitaire mais malgré tout douce, cette orpheline dont personne ne se souciait mis à part ce professeur, affichait perpétuellement un visage neutre, indifférent au monde sauf lorsqu'on parlait d'une perle noire.

Le joyau de son père et de par conséquent, héritière de son désir de la posséder, son joyau à elle. Elle incarnait un moineau, rusée et facilement repérable par le tatouage qu'elle avait demandé à se faire graver à son omoplate gauche.

Habillé d'un t-shirt blanc bien trop long pour elle ainsi que d'un short noir, ses cheveux attachés en deux chignons prés des oreilles, elle fixa une seconde ses bandages attachés sur ses chevilles et sa cuisse avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur et les autres.

- Sparrow ! Viens par ici pour m'affronter et me montrer tes connaissances ! cria Iruka, regardant avec méfiance, cette enfant, fille de pirate.

Malgré le monde qui était presque empli de ninja, les océans étaient parcourus de pirate et l'un d'eux se distinguait par sa façon d'être rusé, trouillard ainsi que ce tatouage d'un moineau volant au soleil couchant. Le même que possédait cette gamine.

- Avance ! hurla-t-il, la majeure partie de la classe se moquant d'elle.

Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, juste spéciale et unique en son genre. Se plaçant dans le cercle, elle fit le signe combatif, ferma les yeux une seconde, cherchant une idée pour arrêter le professeur sans avoir à le blesser réellement.

Seri revit l'image du compas de son père en mémoire. La flèche tourna dans tout les sens avant de prendre la direction de la tour de l'Hokage puis revint en face d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant le bras du professeur avancer vers son visage, elle posa ses mains sur le poignet et se hissa, tête vers le bas, ses jambes droites.

La plupart de ses camarades poussèrent des exclamations, ceux qui n'avait pas encore passé aussi. Tous ne comprenaient pas comment une fille de leur âge parvenait à être suffisamment forte pour échapper au coup de leur sensei.

Prenant appuis sur ses bras, elle utilisa sa force pour sauter et se poser sur le grillage. Fière, sauvage et rusée, elle reporta son attention sur autre chose qu'Iruka puis, prenant un kunai, elle sourit étrangement et le lança dans une autre direction.

Iruka regarda l'arme partir se loger dans un mécanisme de l'école. Il vit que cela ne fit rien, ignorant tout du précieux fil qu'elle avait attaché autour de son majeur gauche.

- Pathétique. Tu es à l'image de ta famille, se moqua le professeur, accompagné de ses autres élèves. Trouillard, tu fuis dés que le danger te menace. Comme ton père.  
>- Peut-être... mais j'ai appris une chose en étant ici, rétorqua Seri, regardant toujours son sensei.<p>

Les filles comme les garçons se regardèrent, excepté deux qui l'admiraient sans vraiment faire exprès. Elle était tellement importante.

- Un Sparrow peut faire très mal... J'espère que vous aimez les étoiles, sensei... lança-t-elle, tout en faisant un très léger mouvement du majeur.

Le mécanisme partit tout seul alors que le kunai tombait à terre, faisant un bruit sourd sur la poussière. Sans s'y attendre, Iruka se prit un énorme bout de bois dans la tête qui l'envoya contre le grillage celui faisant face à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Seri descendit de son perchoir, ravie d'avoir réussi à le mettre K.O alors que les élèves se précipitaient sur leur professeur, inquiets. Elle se moquait complètement des critiques parce qu'elle était la fille d'un pirate. Parce que son sang était pourri de l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait vraiment être bonne.

Elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste qu'ils cessent tous de la regarder comme un monstre, comme une âme damné à piller, tuer et saccager tout endroit dans lequel elle séjournerait. Parce que c'était toujours ainsi avec eux, les pirates.

Elle porta néanmoins un regard sur Iruka, de profil au groupe. Oui, peut-être était-elle destinée à finir comme les deux hommes de sa vie. Mais elle l'acceptait bien plus que tout ses imbéciles qui se trahissaient facilement.

Seri était le dernier moineau de son clan, ou plus exactement, de sa famille et personne ne l'empêcherait de réussir à retrouver la perle noire. Mais pour cela, elle devait aussi être ninja puisque c'était le pire de tous qui la possédait.

Et si elle parvenait à récupérer son bien alors elle naviguerait sur les eaux du monde, cherchant à s'offrir à la dépouille de son père qui reposait dans la cabine du capitaine, le repos éternel d'une perle noire, continuant de voguer au gré du vent et du compas.

Peut-être accosterait-elle sur les différentes îles mais rien de bien définitif. Elle voulait vivre à jamais sur les mers, amoureuse comme jamais du joyau de sa famille comme de l'océan en lui-même.

- Seri, le professeur ne réagit pas ! s'écria une blonde aux yeux bleus, énervé tout en agrippant un pan du haut de sa camarade.  
>- Ben démerde-toi pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits, rétorqua Seri, se dégageant de sa poigne tout en s'éloignant de tout le monde.<p>

La plupart de la comprenait pas. D'autres ne voyaient pas pourquoi elle était dans leur classe, l'étrangère de service. Mais c'était la décision de l'Hokage et tous devaient la respecter. Même si c'était parfois très dur.

- Réveille-le ! ordonna-t-elle, la prenant par le bras.  
>- Il est déjà réveiller... souffla l'autre, ses yeux tournés vers Iruka qui se tenait debout, se frottant le front, là ou le bout de bois avait frappé réellement.<p>

La blonde laissa sa camarade partir vers sa place habituelle alors que son professeur serrait son poing, réalisant sa bêtise d'avoir sous estimer cette gamine venu des océans ainsi qu'au-delà des limites du monde ninja.

- Bien. Que tout le monde retourne en classe, je dois parler à Seri, ordonna le brun, retrouvant son calme habituel, regardant ses élèves disparaîtrent derrière la porte alors que la fille se retournait vers lui.

Il s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur. Puis il sortit de sa poche, ce compas particulier qu'elle désirait avoir pour retrouver sa perle noire. Le navire le plus rapide de tous les vaisseaux de pirates. Son second héritage si on comptait l'objet que lui tendait Iruka.

- Ton père me l'avait donné le jour ou tu arriverais à me mettre K.O. Tu as réussi donc voici ton héritage. Je te prie de me pardonner pour toutes mes méchancetés à ton encontre, souffla le professeur avec beaucoup gentillesse.

Elle prit le compas dans ses mains pour finalement le serrer contre son cœur. Elle avait enfin la chance et le moyen de partir pour retrouver la perle noire. Mais pas maintenant, elle devait attendre d'avoir suffisamment d'expérience pour quitter le village.

- Merci... ricana Seri, commençant à se diriger vers le bâtiment. Merci Iruka-sensei.

Elle disparut, laissant le professeur dans une incompréhension totale. Marchant le long des couloirs, elle souriait, du même sourire amusé que son père lorsqu'il avait une méchante idée en tête.

Seri ouvrit le compas, regardant la flèche tournait dans tout les sens pour finalement pointait le mont des Hokage. La direction à prendre pour trouver le Black Pearl. Son magnifique vaisseau.

Celui qui l'attendait sur les côtes du pays de l'Eau, dans la direction de la fin du monde ninja.

Sa limite en tout cas.

° Seri est Genin. Le combat avec l'équipe 7 et sa ruse dévoilée. °

...

Dans la douce lueur du matin, Seri ouvrit les yeux, les détournant vers la fenêtre là ou les bâtiments recevaient les rayons du soleil. Se redressant, elle se positionna sur les draps de son lit, levant la main pour la poser sur la vitre, regardant les visages de pierres prendre une teinte clairs du à la lumière.

La journée s'annonçait fatiguant, ennuyeuse et surtout ensoleillé. Elle qui aurait du partir depuis 6 jours, tout au plus, à la recherche de la perle noire.

La précieuse perle que son père désirait commander, posséder jusqu'à la mort mais n'ayant pu, étant tué par les forces du nouveau pays.

Un pays qui la craindrait vite, elle, l'héritière des volontés et désirs de liberté de Jack Sparrow. L'homme qui lui avait permis de devenir, si elle le souhaitait, pirate.

Et elle le deviendrait, intéressée par cette vie de débauche et de luxure à tout va. Faire ce que l'on veut de sa vie. Tromper, piller, saccager les ports et tuer les empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

Elle quitta son lit pour finalement se rendre dans la salle de bains de son appartement. Prenant une rapide douche, elle secoua ses cheveux mouillés, laissant les gouttes d'eau descendre le long de son corps, de sa peau un peu mate.

- Seri ! Tu m'entends ! Seri ! Appela une camarade de l'autre côté de la porte.

Alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures, la jeune fille de 12 ans maintenant se leva pour aller ouvrir. Ressentant un pressentiment assez mauvais à son encontre, elle se cacha derrière la porte, abaissa la poignée, effectuant une technique de métamorphose.

Devenu une chatte de couleur brune, elle s'assit, regardant l'Anbu entrait dans l'appartement. Elle le vit se diriger vers la chambre, profitant de ce fait pour s'enfuir par la porte ouverte et la refermait, la scellant jusqu'à son retour.

Ce genre de réveil n'était pas le premier. Pas plus que le dernier. Depuis qu'elle possédait le compas, plusieurs anbus étaient venus chez elle dans l'espoir de le récupérer. Mais parce qu'il était toujours sur elle, ils ne faisaient que mettre sa maison sans dessus-dessous.

Seri, comme à chaque soir, rangeait tout l'appartement au mieux, profitant pour mettre de nouveaux pièges. La plupart était tellement connu qu'ils ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien qu'avant. Cela n'empêchait pas que certains tombent dans le panneau, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Sautant de toit en toit, elle parvint à un parc, tombant à genoux, fatiguée de courir ainsi. Parce qu'elle devait fuir tout le monde. Même ses professeurs qui cherchaient à mettre la main sur l'héritage.

- Seri Sparrow... appela une voix masculine, à sa droite.

La jeune Genin releva la tête, la tournant dans la direction pour finalement voir Kakashi-Hatake et sa petite équipe 7 la fixaient, surpris. Sauf le Jonin.

- Capitaine Seri Sparrow, Kakashi-sensei. Voyez-vous, je tiens énormément à ce capitaine donc respectez-le, s'il vous plait, dit-elle, debout face à cet homme, méfiante.  
>- Je vois... Tu es bien sa fille, souffla Kakashi s'approchant, tendant au passage sa main. Maintenant donne-le moi, ordonna-t-il.<p>

Si ses trois élèves ne comprirent aucunement l'ordre, Seri sut parfaitement de quoi il en retourner. Lui aussi voulait le compas. Elle se moquait des raisons qui les poussaient à le vouloir tant qu'elle parvenait à le défendre.

Parce que c'était le seul souvenir de son père. En dehors du Black Pearl.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous soyez à la recherche de quelque chose auquel vous tenez le plus, rétorqua Seri, reculant peu à peu.  
>- Tu sais que l'Hokage et la plupart des autres villages veulent cet objet. Et malgré cela, tu cherches à le garder. Je me demande, pourquoi est-il si précieux pour toi ?<p>

La jeune fille le savait. Là, quelque part, se trouvait un piège pour elle. Il suffisait qu'elle montre le compas et le piège s'activerait, la faisant le lâcher. Ainsi Kakashi le prendrait et l'amènerait à Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son pied gauche reculait un peu plus, prête à courir vers le groupe qui se préparait au combat.

Konoha. Ce village, elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, plus encore que ce blondinet à moustaches qui était prés à se cloner, que ce brun au regard emplis de haine pour quelqu'un qu'il désirait tuer, un Kunai à la main ainsi que cette gamine aux cheveux roses, portant le nom du fleur trés apprécier au printemps.

Seri sortit, également, un kunai. Elle le fit tournoyait autour de son index, souriant moqueusement, laissant un certain suspense régnait dans l'air. Le vent souffla une fois, deux fois, trois fois, laissant une feuille tombait.

Et lorsque celle-ci effleura à peine le sol, tous avait disparu. On n'entendait que le bruit des Kunai qui s'entrechoquaient, celui d'un nuage de fumée lorsque le clone disparut pour finalement voir Seri tenant fermement l'autre Kunoichi par le cou, la pointe de la lame tourné vers l'emplacement de la jugulaire.

Les trois garçons se stoppèrent au fur et à mesure que les deux jeunes filles reculaient.

- Seri, lâche Sakura ! cria le ninja aux cheveux gris, pour la première fois surpris de tels agissements venant du protégé du Hokage.  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'aime pas tuer les fleurs, surtout celle des cerisiers. Je vais juste vous montrer à quel point je suis maligne, ricana-t-elle, parvenant au bord, sentant le balcon derrière ses genoux.<p>

Le silence régna une nouvelle fois. Le blond grondait autant que le brun cherchait à rester calme. Mais c'était dur. Ils venaient à peine d'être mis dans la même équipe qu'on voulait déjà les séparer.

- Mes chers amis, jolie fleur, souvenez-vous du jour ou vous avez failli capturer le capitaine Seri Sparrow ! cria la Genin.

Elle poussa Sakura vers les trois hommes pour finalement sauter dans le vide, pris appuis sur un fil tendu et glissa le long, disparaissant entre deux bâtiments.

Kakashi refusa de la suivre. Il n'était plus un simple Jonin mais un professeur. Se tournant vers ses élèves, ils les regardèrent se parler, demandant à la jeune fille si tout allait bien.

Puis le brun se posta prés de lui, laissant ses deux coéquipiers derrière.

- Sensei... Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il, intrigué de s'être facilement fait dupé, lui, un Uchiha.

Le Jonin soupira sous son masque et regarda les rues du village, semblant voir la Genin courir à travers.

- Le capitaine Seri Sparrow...

° Questions et réponses... Sasuke est intéressé par une fille. °

...

Sasuke Uchiha était le dernier de sa famille, le dernier de son clan, laissé en vie pas son frère ainé, Uchiha Itachi, avec l'espoir de le tuer pour venger chaque membre de sa famille.

Mais pour l'heure, en ce moment, il marchait dans les rues de Konoha, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fermés tout en se rappelant les évènements de la journée.

Cette fille aux cheveux châtains clairs, de couleur miels avec ses pupilles noirs, brillante de ruses et de gentillesse avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. De folie joyeuse.

Il avait entendu parler de son père, Jack Sparrow, un homme si facilement méprisable mais trés intelligent, et surtout trés aventureux. Un homme, que même les cinq états méprisés, lui admirait de loin. De trop loin pour ne pas l'avoir suffisamment connu.

- Capitaine Seri Sparrow... murmura le garçon, se laissant aller contre un tronc, ses mèches de cheveux noirs avec ses éternels reflets bleus caressant la peau de son visage, de ses joues.  
>- Oui ?<p>

Il sursauta, se recula du tronc, regardant le ninja sortir du feuillage, descendre et lui sourire, finissant par poser ses fesses sur l'herbe tout en triturant sa tête, ses cheveux lâches et ondulés. Elle soupira sous ses yeux, ne le regardant pas tout en laissant le Kunai tournait autour de son index.

- Tu m'as appelé n'est-ce pas ? demanda la Kunoichi, posant ses pupilles aussi noires que les siennes sur lui.

Sasuke la regarda. Elle portait un short orange, un haut blanc, fendu sur le côté droit, laissant voir les bandages qui serraient sa poitrine. Il y avait la poche d'armement sur l'arrière de son short, l'autre sur sa jambe droite, vu qu'elle était droite.

Un autre bandage situé sur sa cuisse gauche, serrant à cet endroit un peu plus le vêtement. Elle mit une mèche derrière son oreille gauche, soupira une nouvelle fois, se releva, rangeant son arme dans l'étui avant de se dirigeait vers le village, se retournant une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe de venir avec elle.

D'abord méfiant, il finit par la suivre, continuant de fixer la couleur que ses cheveux possédaient. Cet unique couleur légendaire de miel rayonnant grâce à la lumière du soleil.

- Dépêche-toi, le pressa Seri, rieuse tout en sachant qu'il la suivait.

Alors qu'elle sautait pour la dernière fois, ce fut pour atterrir sur la tête du quatrième Hokage, suivit par le brun qui se posa prés d'elle, la regarda s'assoir, les jambes dans le vide.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Sasuke, se postant prés d'elle.  
>- Pourquoi ? Je suis censée tomber ? Pourtant, j'ai un bon équilibre et je me débrouille très bien pour le taijutsu, le ninjutsu. Tu crois que je devrais tomber ? lança la jeune fille, joyeuse.<br>- Non. Tu es vraiment la fille de...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais pu connaître son père. Parce qu'il était mort avant qu'elle ai pu le voir vraiment. Parler de ces choses était difficile, surtout pour lui qui avait perdu les gens qu'il aimait.

- Oui... Je suis sa fille... murmura-t-elle, nostalgique. Je suis la fille d'un pirate, du capitaine Jack Sparrow, celui du Black Pearl, le vaisseau le plus rapide de tous ceux des autres pirates.

- Un jour, je voudrais voguer sur les eaux au-delà des cinq grands pays pour offrir à la mémoire de mon père, le souvenir que la perle noire continuait de naviguer sur l'océan et au-delà de l'horizon, souffla la kunoichi, un sourire sur les lèvres, léger.

Sasuke ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le paysage, le village vu de-dessous. Le vent souffla encore un moment sur le visage, faisant onduler leurs cheveux tout en douceur.

- Tu comptes faire comment pour mettre à bien ton projet ? Questionna Sasuke, se tournant vers elle.  
>- Avec ceci.<p>

Elle lui lança l'objet sacré et l'héritage que son père lui avait laissé avant de disparaître. Il l'avait fait pour lui laisser le choix de sa vie à venir. Le compas se trouvait dans les mains de l'Uchiha qui le regarda surpris, ne comprenant aucunement en quoi cet insignifiant objet pourrait l'aider à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

- Je ne comprends pas... murmura le garçon, la regardant dans les yeux.

Seri sourit. Il ignorait tout des origines des aventures du capitaine Jack Sparrow. Il ne savait que grâce à cet objet, il pourrait obtenir ce qu'il voulait le plus. Le chemin qui le mènerait à son désir le plus cher.

- Tu vois... ce compas est un peu spéciale... Il n'indique pas le nord...  
>- Comment ?<p>

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de ce ninja.

- Non... Mon compas n'indique pas le nord... non, il indique seulement ce que tu souhaites le plus avoir, voir ou revoir... c'est tout ! révéla Seri à Sasuke, lui faisant confiance.  
>- Alors...<br>- Oui... c'est un peu pratique si tu veux obtenir ce que tu souhaites vraiment le plus au monde, plaisanta Seri, joignant ses mains entre ses cuisses.

De loin, Seri remarqua la silhouette des deux coéquipiers du garçon. Elle se leva et reprit le compas pour le garder dans la main. Sasuke suivit le mouvement, regardant Naruto et Sakura le cherchait.

- Je dois aller les retrouver... et toi ?  
>- Tu t'inquiètes pour une fille, toi, le glaçon de tout Konoha ? Taquina Seri, appuyant son index droit sur la joue du brun qui grogna pour la forme.<p>

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée alors que Sasuke sautait pour atterrir sur la rambarde du bâtiment de l'Hokage puis devant ses deux coéquipiers.

- Hein ! Teme ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'ai eu peur, moi ! s'exclama Naruto, agitant ses bras tout en rougissant de colère.  
>- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu as peur, Usuratonkachi, nargua Sasuke, commençant à marcher en sens inverse, un sourire narquois sur son visage pâle.<br>- Nani !  
>- Naruto ! Laisse Sasuke tranquille ! cria Sakura, le frappant au visage tout en joignant ses mains dans une prière, des cœurs dans les yeux.<p>

Dans l'ombre d'une rue, Seri regarda la flèche du compas qui tournait dans tout les sens. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Du moins pour l'instant. Car, en regardant dans les pupilles noirs du garçon, elle avait vu cette haine incommensurable tourné vers quelqu'un de particulier. Quelqu'un qu'il voulait tuer, détruire pour une raison obscure.

Refermant le boitier, elle quitta la rue et rentra chez elle. Une dure journée l'attendait... surtout avec ces trois-là.

_Sasage Harlequine._

...

J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que Seri ressemble le plus à son père malgré qu'elle ne l'ait jamais connu.

Pour Sasuke, s'il n'est pas encore comme il faut, c'est qu'il est encore au village et qu'il ignore tout au sujet de son frère et que pour lui, il ne souhaite que le tuer.

Pourquoi intéressé par Seri ? Non seulement elle est la fille d'un pirate dont, la différence avec l'histoire originale, est que les ninjas connaissent l'existence des pirates, donc Sasuke connait Jack Sparrow de légende et de nom.

Ensuite, parce qu'il s'est facilement fait dupé et que je voulais de l'intérêt de lui pour elle de par le compas mais aussi parce qu'elle agit différemment avec lui que les autres filles ne le font.

Enfin voilà l'explication…

Bye et gros bisous.


	3. Chapitre 2

Uchiha, le faucon.

...

° Vengeance et intelligence. Sasuke Uchiha, l'enfant des ténèbres. °

.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de poser un bref regard vers dehors, au travers de sa fenêtre de cuisine tout en portant une cuillère à sa bouche. Une cuillère de céréale.

Si les villageois croyaient qu'il ne mangeait pratiquement rien le matin pour garder une ligne aussi fine, ils se trompaient. Tout le monde pensait qu'un Uchiha gardait une perfection à toute épreuve, même chez lui.

Mais non. Passé sa porte d'entrée, Sasuke devenait juste Sasuke. Juste cet adolescent de douze ans avec son désir de vengeance plein le crâne. Il allait rarement dans les autres chambres de sa demeure. Celle de ses parents.

Juste de la salle d'entrainement, de méditation, sa chambre, la cuisine, la salle de bains, le salon, le couloir d'entrée et la pièce ou la plupart des rouleaux de techniques du clan y été entreposé en plus du temple.

Malgré ce que les villageois croyaient voir, Sasuke restait une personne normale avec des capacités incroyable, un potentiel qu'il pouvait augmenter ailleurs que dans la haine. Mais personne ne pouvait réellement le comprendre, pas même les autres enfants.

Et Sasuke était un peu fatigué de toujours devoir ressembler au portrait qu'il affichait hors des murs du domaine Uchiha. Parce que personne à Konoha, ne voulait réellement connaître la personne qu'il s'efforçait de cacher derrière ce visage neutre, froid.

Soupirant, il se leva et alla se préparer, enfilant ses manches. Après avoir mis son bandeau afin de rejoindre son équipe, il passa un rapide coup dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

L'Uchiha se mordilla la lèvre inférieur à l'idée de retrouver Naruto, le surexcitée de service, Sakura le pot-de-colle rose et Kakashi Hatake, le sensei pervers. Seuls les murs de sa maison connaissaient le véritable surnom de son équipe.

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois la photo de ses parents pour finalement disparaître derrière la porte et de redevenir le garçon qu'il montrait au village. L'image même de la perfection masculine pour la gente féminine.

Quel cauchemar...

S'éloignant du domaine de son clan, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte plus féroce et plus haineuse. La vengeance s'insinua sous sa peau, plus encore que lorsqu'il était seul chez lui, passant devant la pièce ou il avait retrouvé ses parents et son frère debout devant leurs cadavres.

Alors que le vent soufflait, caressant sa peau froide tout en soulevant doucement les deux mèches noirs aux reflets bleus qui entourait son visage parfait, comme le disait la plupart de ses fans. Les mains dans les poches, il disparut dans un saut pour apparaître sur le pond de rendez-vous avec son équipe.

Toujours seul avant l'arrivée du blondinet stupide et idiot, de la jeune fille aux cheveux horriblement roses ainsi que du sensei qui apparaissait comme nuisible et pervers.

- Bonjour ! Salua une voix taquine, marchant prés de sa tête.

Reconnaissant la voix, il ne leva même pas la tête.

- Salut... Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite matinal, Capitaine Seri Sparrow ? Ricana l'Uchiha, voyant la kunoichi se posté prés de lui.  
>- Je voulais te voir. Vu que je pars pour une mission en solo de rang S, autant voir le petit faucon qui arrivera un jour à me rejoindre, se moqua Seri, se postant juste en face du garçon qui afficha une mine boudeuse.<p>

Les deux adolescents sourirent avant de sentir la présence des deux coéquipiers de Sasuke s'approchait, courant l'un après l'autre. Seri se mit debout, prête à partir mais décida d'autrement.

Elle s'approcha, charmeuse, de son vis-à-vis, remarquant qu'il affichait un air surpris et intrigué, avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, stoppant l'arrivée de Sakura et Naruto qui regardèrent la scène, dégouté et joyeux.

Dégoutée pour la rose qui tomba à genoux et joyeux pour le blondinet qui voyait une chance de conquérir sa coéquipière avec cette image sous les yeux.

Sasuke, pour sa part, rosit un peu, les yeux toujours ouverts, figé alors que sa "petite-amie" s'éloignait, disparaissant dans le tournant d'une rue.

- Sasuke a une copine ! Sasuke a une copine ! s'écria Naruto, sautillant autour de lui, joyeux comme tout alors que Sakura et Sasuke tremblait de rage face à la moquerie du garçon.  
>- Usuratonkachi ! Vas-tu arrêter tes conneries ! cria le brun, le frappant à maintes reprises sur la tête, la rose l'accompagnant.<p>

Kakashi apparut sur le bout du pont, regardant, embarrassé, la bataille entre ses élèves alors que Seri souriait derrière son mur, passant et repassant son pouce sur la pulpe de ses lèvres, encore chaudes du contact avec celles, froides, de l'Uchiha.

Elle s'enfuit vers les portes du village, laissant derrière elle, un pendentif en forme de lune. L'héritage de sa mère que son père et son second lui avait mis autour du cou, attendant qu'elle grandisse.

Kakashi se tourna à peine, ayant senti la présence de la jeune fille avant de finalement se tourner vers ses élèves et de les électrocuter pour qu'ils se calment.

Il devait la retrouver dans la mission de rang C qu'ils avaient afin de s'excuser et de l'aider car un danger la menaçait, elle comme son compas.

- Vous trois, on a du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui alors pas de bagarre ! annonça Kakashi, observant les mines énervées de ses trois élèves.  
>- Sensei ! Sensei ! Sasuke a une copine maintenant ! lança Naruto, retrouvant sa bonne humeur alors que le brun se levait, prêt à le frapper une nouvelle fois.<br>- Peu importe. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas la priorité même si tu devras nous la présenter, ricana le Jonin, commençant à avancer vers les portes du village.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les enceintes, un bruit étrange les attira dans les arbres, les faisant regarder une silhouette qui s'éloignait vers le sud.

- Vous savez ou Seri doit se rendre ? demanda Sakura, marchant prés de son sensei, tandis que ses deux coéquipiers marchaient derrière.  
>- Aucune idée mais normalement, nous devrions la croiser vers la fin de nôtre mission. Nous partons à l'ancien pays des tourbillons pour chercher des informations sur des sceaux de scellement qui pourrait aider le pays du sable à contenir Shukaku, expliqua Kakashi, regardant du coin de l'œil, Naruto, le descendant direct par sa mère de ce pays.<br>- Vous croyez qu'elle s'en sortira ? Questionna Naruto, intrigué.

Le Jonin ne répondit pas. Il ne doutait pas d'elle, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle revenait toujours, même avec deux côtes fêlées, un bras enquilosée et une blessure au front. Parce que Seri n'avait jamais le choix.

- Nous verrons à ce moment-là... susurra le sensei, emmenant leurs élèves loin du village.

**...**

- Aie ! Gémit une voix, ses doigts se contractant comme ses muscles sous la douleur.  
>- Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini ! Gronda une autre voix, aussi féminine que la première, cherchant à mettre correctement les bandages sur le bras de sa congénère de Konoha.<p>

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque face à paroles injurieuses que prononça Seri dans sa barbe, n'ayant aucune raison de le faire à l'encontre de Sakura qui la soignait.

Il se tourna de l'autre côté pour voir que Naruto et Sasuke étaient à leur emplacement de garde, attendant les nouveaux ordres de leur sensei.

- Au fait, jolie fleur ? Souffla la pirate, regardant des rougeurs apparaître sur le visage de la kunoichi qui continua son geste. Désolé pour la dernière fois, je sais que j'ai mal agit mais je ne devais pas céder devant une personne, même issu de mon village, expliqua-t-elle, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, posant un bref regard sur le ciel.  
>- Pas de soucis. Et puis, arrête de m'appeler jolie fleur !<p>

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire, attirant le regard des trois hommes. Et parmi cela, un autre danger menaça leur existence. Les ninjas qui s'étaient trouvé au pays du Tourbillon était parvenu à tuer le protecteur des ruines mais en voulait à la jeune fille.

Sachant qu'elle avait pu partir avec le rouleau, ils décidèrent de la retrouver, de la tuer et d'emporter le rouleau et le compas en prime pour leur permettre à eux et à leur chef de parvenir jusqu'au village de la feuille et de le détruire.

Seri le ressentit, ce bref danger. Plus rapidement que le reste du groupe qui ne comprit pas sa soudaine réaction. Elle se leva, époussetant son pantalon orange et sortit son compas. L'ouvrant, elle regarda la flèche montrait le Nord, l'Est et l'Ouest. Le sud étant libre de tout attaque, ils auraient pu le prendre mais...

La flèche refusa de leur indiquer ce chemin, préférant un autre qui se trouvait entre deux positions ou le danger rôdait. Affichant un étrange sourire, le même que ces barbares qui voguaient au-delà des limites ninjas, le même que son père.

Refermant le boitier, elle le rangea dans sa pochette arrière, se tournant vers l'équipe 7 pour leur demander un coup de main qui pourrait leur permettre d'avoir ce rouleau mais également de supprimer ceux qui le voulaient à mauvaise conscience.

.

° Attaque de fuite. Seri, ses capacités ninjas et son âme de pirate. °

.

Un simple coup de kunai lancé à l'épaule de l'ennemi avait engagé la bataille. Et rapidement sans rien comprendre, l'équipe 7 s'était retrouvé à fuir alors que Seri, très maligne avait laissé un clone tout en s'échappant dans la brèche, le rouleau avec elle.

La plupart des ennemis vociféraient face à l'intelligence de la kunoichi qui, sans prévenir, siffla une dernière fois pour avertir Sakura de porter un violent coup dans la terre afin de tourner la terre de cette forêt à leur faveur. Mais tout cela s'était prévu à l'avance et si facilement que les ninjas du pays de l'eau étaient tombés dedans.

" Seri se positionna accroupie face à Kakashi et ses élèves. Chacun d'eux avait une capacité très particulière pour elle. Sasuke pour ses kunai et ses fils, Sakura pour sa force, Naruto pour ses clones et Kakashi pour sa technique électrique, Chidori.

- Chacun de vous à un potentiel qui peut nous permettre de nous en sortir. Comment ? Je vais vous expliquer cela clairement, lança la pirate, accentuant sur le dernier mot pour le blondinet qui ronchonna.  
>- Naruto, écoute donc au lieu de geindre, gronda doucement Sakura, regardant de nouveau Seri qui dessinait rapidement de drôle de motif dans la terre.<p>

La pirate regarda une dernière fois, les emplacements des pièges qu'elle allait disposer et qui leur permettrait de riposter facilement puis de s'échapper avant qu'une nouvelle équipe du pays de l'eau ne vienne prêter main forte à celle-ci.

- Premièrement, Naruto, avec tes clones, tu vas créer l'équipe 7 au complet de manière à faire croire à l'ennemi que l'on ne sait pas qu'ils sont là, essaie de faire du mieux que tu peux, le plus important est qu'ils sortent des arbres pour tomber sur ce dessin, souffla Seri, pointant les arabesques du doigt. Ensuite, Sasuke, avec tes kunai et les fils, forment une barrière invisible qu'ils ne pourront emprunter ni dans les airs, ni sur le sol, laisse juste un écart dans chacune des allées pour qu'ils entrent mais non qu'ils sortent, dit-elle, se tournant vers le brun qui hocha la tête.

Seri inspira. Normalement, cela devrait marcher même si elle avait des doutes. L'un d'eux connaissaient sa façon de fonctionner mais ce plan était le tout premier qu'elle crée donc, normalement, il devrait réussir sans que l'autre l'en empêche.

- Sakura, toi et ta force légendaire, lorsque mon clone sifflera pour la dernière fois, tu frapperas le sol de manière à ce que des barrières de terre se collent au fils tandis que j'utiliserais une technique Suiton pour inonder le terrain et pour finir, Kakashi, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce que vous avez à faire lorsque l'eau sera là, termina-t-elle, se tournant vers le sensei qui sourit, ses yeux prouvant qu'il avait très bien compris.

Si Naruto ne faisait pas l'imbécile, alors tout marcherais pour le mieux et Konoha remporterait la bataille. A présent debout, elle porta ses yeux sur le ciel, semblant voir son père lui faire un clin d'œil pour l'encourager sur la voie qu'elle avait choisi.

Elle serait pirate, peu lui importait le regard des gens tant qu'elle acceptait ses actes de la même façon que son père, le capitaine Jack Sparrow avait pu le faire. "

L'onde de choc du au coup porté par la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, souleva des masses de terre impressionnante, surprenant l'ennemi et son capitaine qui pensait avoir déjoué le piège. Et alors que l'eau envahissait peu à peu le terrain, Kakashi laissa l'électricité de son attaque envahir sa main et la posa sur un sillon d'eau.

L'élément liquide était un conducteur pour l'élément électrique, les décharges chargèrent sur l'ennemi qui périt sous une explosion du aux parchemins explosives ajoutés en dernier recours.

L'équipe 7 reprit le chemin de la maison, sans regarder derrière, comptant un nouveau membre parmi eux qui lança le parchemin de sceau au capitaine, accélérant au passage leurs courses pour retrouver leur village avant l'arrivée des renforts.

Seri regarda son compas une nouvelle, le tenant serrait dans sa main tout en souriant, joyeuse d'être presque parvenu au niveau de son père. Ils finirent pas rentrer au village, sans aucun souci, le rouleau en poche.

Ce fut devant le Hokage que Seri lâcha enfin. Elle tomba à genoux, surprenant plus que jamais ses coéquipiers ainsi que le sensei qui allèrent voir ce qu'elle avait. Ses jambes ne tenaient plus, pour avoir trop forcés afin de rentrer chez eux.

- Bon travail l'équipe 7 mais également à toi aussi, Seri. Tu as fait preuve d'une ruse et d'une force de caractère impressionnante même si maintenant, tu te retrouves à genoux dans mon bureau, se moqua Sarutobi, portant une nouvelle fois, sa pipe à sa bouche.  
>- Il n'y a pas de quoi se faire de soucis pour moi, Hokage-sama, rétorqua la pirate, souriante.<br>- Je vous accorde une semaine de repos de par vôtre exploit et vous attend la prochaine fois pour une nouvelle mission. Seri, va donc à l'hôpital te reposer et te ressourcer car j'ai bien l'impression que l'on va devoir te porter.

Seri ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était consciente de tout cela. Sasuke l'aida à se rendre à l'hôpital alors que Naruto et Sakura se rendaient dans une autre direction tandis que Kakashi retournait à sa demeure écrire le rapport.

Durant tout le chemin, Sasuke sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur sa nuque, frissonnant à ce contact tout en se rappelant la façon dont elle les avait tirés d'affaires si facilement malgré ses nombreuses blessures. Il n'était pas rageur, avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait aucunement cherché à leur prouver sa valeur.

Malgré cela, une pointe de jalousie apparut dans ses yeux, réalisant que ce plan, aussi grotesque soit-il, lui avait permis de rester en vie plus longtemps pour assouvir sa vengeance. Sa vengeance contre son frère. Un but qu'il ne pouvait oublier malgré toute la gentillesse qui régnait dans ce village.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier les corps de son clan allongés dans les rues du domaine ou encore ceux de ses parents, son frère debout devant leurs cadavres, un regard froid, neutre, sans tristesse à l'idée de les avoir tué. Et tout cela pour avoir plus de puissance.

Il serra fortement ses mains sur son pantalon blanc, laissant son chakra sortir de sa peau, de son corps, réveillant la kunoichi qui dormait paisiblement sur son dos.

- Hum... Calme-toi, souffla-t-elle prés de son oreille, épuisée par sa double mission.  
>- Excuse-moi... je me suis énervé pour rien à cause d'un simple souvenir.<p>

Seri dégagea un peu la nuque de l'Uchiha et passa sa langue sur la peau froide, provoquant une perte de contrôle du garçon qui sursauta et la fit tomber sur le sol, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres de l'hôpital.

- Eh ! Pas la peine de me jeter par terre ! Gronda Seri, se frottant le derrière.

Le visage rouge de gêne, il passa sa main là ou il avait ressentit le contact de sa langue. Il se frotta encore un peu la nuque. La deuxième. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui faisait un effet de surprise. Et rien que pour cela, il la détestait quand même un peu. Mais malgré cela, elle restait intéressante à ses yeux pour agir si facilement avec ruse et force.

Ce qu'il recherchait pour lui afin d'atteindre son but.

- Tu continues de m'emmener ou je dois finir le voyage seule ? demanda Seri, tendant sa main vers lui.

Il n'attendit pas. Sasuke n'attendait jamais. Il agissait sous les émotions que lui disait son cœur. Et celle qui le commandait en ce moment même était de la gentillesse. Parce que pour la première fois, Sasuke agit de la façon qu'il était réellement lorsque les murs du domaine Uchiha couvraient ses pleurs et son sourire.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena à lui, la soulevant afin de positionner son bras gauche sous ses genoux. En position princesse, elle noua ses bras sur sa nuque, s'amusant à faire des ronds sur la peau froide, provoquant sensation sur sensation.

- Arrête ! cria Sasuke, la foudroyant du regard.  
>- Oui, mon prince, se moqua Seri, rieuse alors que Sasuke continuait de la porter, pénétrant le bâtiment et surprenant les infirmières.<p>

Il la laissa à l'hôpital et aux corps médical, repartant chez lui, les mains dans les poches, ignorant les regards amoureux de ses fans, les cris de son rival, Naruto mais également les remarques susurrés des civils. Il marcha, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Passé la porte de son domaine, il la referma derrière lui et frappa le bois du portail qui le séparait du village. Le visage rouge de gêne au souvenir du baiser et de la langue passant sur sa nuque, il tomba à genoux, ses ongles laissant une marque sur la matière.

- Non... je ne dois pas... laissez-moi dans ma haine..., gémit-il, à l'abri des regards.

Il avait fermé ses yeux sous les suppliques prononcés par sa bouche, il avait continué de frapper sur le bois avant de ressentir une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, se relevant tout en regardant la rue principale.

" Déteste-moi... Haïs-moi... et lorsque tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi, viens me retrouver... "

Les derniers paroles de son frère revinrent dans son esprit alors qu'il serrait son poing si fortement, au point de faire couler son sang sur le sol. Il rouvrit ses yeux, activant ses sharingans.

- Je te tuerais, Itachi Uchiha... Je te tuerais, cria Sasuke, sa voix résonnant dans tout le domaine.

Sasuke avait emprunté une voie qu'il ne fallait pas choisir. Par haine et par fatalité pour ce jeune garçon qui allait perdre tellement s'il continuait sur ce chemin.

.

_Sasage Harlequine. _

**...**

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un autre chapitre de mon histoire. **

**Pour Sasuke, je n'ai pas voulu le changer trop et je n'ai pas non plus raconté leur mission sachant que Seri avait la même. Je voulais simplement les ramener à se rencontrer une nouvelle fois. **

**Personne ne sait réellement comment se trouve Sasuke sitôt arrivé chez lui alors je l'ai imaginé comme un garçon torturé entre le bonheur qu'il a au village et la haine qu'il éprouve pour son frère. **

**Pourquoi Seri le taquine autant ? Elle l'adore à sa façon. C'est une fille de pirate aussi l'amour n'est pas un fardeau pour elle. Elle refuse juste de s'en approcher de trop prés. Je sais bien que faire passer Sakura pour une grande kunoichi n'est pas une bonne chose. Mais je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle avait de la force et j'ai voulu la faire passer pour autre chose qu'une moins que rien. **

**Ensuite, Naruto est Naruto et Kakashi-sensei reste égale à lui-même. Mais je l'ai dit, c'est une histoire ou je mélange ces trois personnages, il est donc normal que Seri et Naruto revienne même si c'est un chapitre normalement conçu pour Sasuke. Je dirais que cela sera pareil pour celui de Naruto. **

**Et je ne me rapproche pas de la véritable histoire du manga. Pour ce qui est de Shukaku, le moment se passe après l'attaque d'Oroshimaru, lorsque les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna pactisent ensemble, point barre. Et oui, Sasuke a la marque maudite. Certaines choses restent égal au manga.**

**J'espère néanmoins que mon chapitre vous plaira et je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes. **

**Gros Bisous de Cadaujac ! **

_**Sasage Harlequine. **_


	4. Chapitre 3

° Uzumaki, le renard °

...

° Liens et Solitude. Naruto Uzumaki, l'enfant porteur d'un démon.

Partie 1 °

...

Un peu laissé de côté, Naruto s'arrêta dans sa marche, mordillant sa lèvre avec l'envie de parler à son rival, Sasuke, toujours autant courtisé par Sakura, avançait devant. Kakashi l'observa de loin, placé derrière les membres de son équipe.

Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, ignorait les déclarations d'amour de Sakura. La jeune fille ne cessait de poser des questions au brun alors que Naruto suivait ses coéquipiers, regardant la nature d'un air blasé. Pour la première fois, le jeune réceptacle refusait de se montrer bruyant, chiant et de se prendre un poing dans la figure.

Il se contenta de marcher aux côtés du professeur qui soupira, intrigué par un tel silence venant d'un garçon comme lui. Pourquoi cela était-ce si étrange ? Parce que Naruto Uzumaki était une pile électrique qui ne rester calme parce qu'il n'était pas bien.

- Naruto ? As-tu un souci avec tes coéquipiers ? demanda Kakashi, se baissant à sa taille.

Le jeune ninja releva la tête vers lui, rougissant un peu face au visage trop proche de son sensei pour finalement repartir, enfilant, lui aussi, ses mains dans les poches. Tout le long du chemin menant à l'auberge, les trois élèves ne firent que parler comme d'habitude même s'il manquait une voix.

Ce fut devant l'imposante maison aux allures vieilles mais pleine d'histoires que Sasuke et Sakura ressentirent un violent frisson d'horreur alors que Naruto souriait étrangement, pris d'un autre genre de frisson. Celui d'excitation, parce que Kyûbi se réveillait face à l'étrange odeur qui régnait des murs.

Une vieille dame étrange sortit, paraissant gentille.

- Messieurs les visiteurs, entrez donc dans ma demeure, ricana-t-elle.

Kakashi ressentit une impression de danger et indiqua à ses élèves un autre chemin pour se rendre à une autre auberge, peut-être moins terrifiante. Et même s'ils continuèrent leur chemin, Naruto resta en retrait, plus attiré comme jamais par l'odeur qui pouvait émanait de cette bâtisse.

Ses yeux avaient pris une étrange teinte rouge, strié, alors qu'il continuait d'observer du coin de l'œil la dame qui lui demandait de venir la rejoindre, utilisant son index dans un appel. Il se tourna vers son sensei qui marchait devant comme Sakura et Sasuke. Personne ne faisait attention à lui.

S'arrêtant, Naruto eut une impression de faim. Comme si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Abandonnant son bandeau et son sac prés d'un arbre, il se laissa en transe, avançant sous la demande de l'inconnue et la volonté de Kyûbi.

...

- Naruto ? Appela Sakura, le trouvant étrangement silencieux.

Dans un dernier sursaut, Kakashi Hatake se retourna, réalisant qu'il avait perdu un élève précieux pour son équipe, pour le village et pour lui. Le précieux fils de son maître, Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage.

Sasuke soupira avant de ressentir une impression de danger, regardant autour d'eux. Quelque chose les observait, attendant le moment propice pour les attaquer. Elle se déplaçait doucement entre les buissons, dégageant une énergie malsaine et dangereuse.

Ce fut une autre présence qui chassa l'animal qui avait faim. Elle apparut devant Kakashi, le faisant tomber sous la peur d'avoir perdu un membre de son équipe tout autant que l'aura ressentit dans les feuillages.

- Seri ! s'écria l'équipe7, surprise de la trouver déjà en mission malgré son repos forcé par le Hokage.

La jeune fille sourit, se pencha pour remarquer qu'il manquait le blondinet qui n'arrêtait pratiquement jamais de jacasser.

- Naruto n'est pas avec vous ? Questionna Seri, intrigué.

Kakashi se remit debout, s'époussetant alors que Sakura regardait partout que Sasuke ressentait une impression de vide sans Naruto.

- Non. On est passé devant un drôle d'auberge aux allures sinistres et, quelques minutes plus tard, il n'était plus derrière nous.  
>- Je vois. Et ?<br>- Il y a un danger dans cette forêt. Un animal dangereux avec un chakra malsain, ajouta le brun, continuant de fixer derrière lui.

Seri ressentit un étrange pressentiment, surtout l'un dirigé vers Sasuke qui reprenait lentement sa marche. Elle soupira et conduisit les membres de l'équipe à l'auberge ou elle s'était établie. Kakashi la suivit, tout comme la rose et Sasuke qui continuait de regarder derrière comme il pouvait le faire.

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, la trouvant plus chaleureuse que l'autre bâtisse. Alors que Sakura et Kakashi mangeaient tranquillement dans le restaurant, Sasuke regardait la forêt avec l'espoir de retrouver son coéquipier des demain.

- Tu es inquiet ? demanda Seri, pénétrant sa chambre de nuit.  
>- Assez. Il est peut-être idiot mais c'est un bon camarade, lança l'Uchiha, le rouge aux joues, le cachant derrière ses mèches noires aux reflets bleux.<p>

Seri rigola, attirant le regard méchant sur elle de Sasuke, alors qu'elle se mettait accroupie prés de lui. Elle soupira, observant le regard peiné de son ami, celui qui tremblait en ce moment, observant le paysage de la forêt, lui, l'enfant vengeur.

- Il reviendra... mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il viendra à toi cette nuit pour t'enlever. Si c'est le cas, laisse-toi faire puisque cela nous mènera jusqu'à vous deux, murmura Seri, proche de son oreille au point que son souffle ne provoque des frissons le long de la colonne du brun.  
>- Comment ?<p>

Elle avait déjà disparu. Seul dans la pièce, il secoua la tête, ne comprenant rien, il se rendit vers le futon, enlevant son haut ainsi que ses chaussures tout en gardant le reste. Puis, allongé dans le futon, il laissa ses bras se mettre horizontalement, lui faisant prendre une forme de croix.

Et ses pensées voyagèrent, passèrent et repassèrent, comme ses souvenirs. Fatigué de toutes ces idées qui torturaient sa tête d'adolescent, il finit par s'endormir, laissant la fenêtre ouverte, habitué au froid.

Plongé dans un monde de rêves, Sasuke ignora qu'une silhouette étrange pénétra sa chambre, s'approcha de lui pour renifler son odeur avant de laisser ses pupilles striées se rétrécirent sous le désir de posséder celui qui avait une tel odeur enivrante.

Un rayon de lune éclaira une chevelure blonde, un visage masculin avec de bonnes joues rondes d'enfant complétaient de cicatrices épaissis sous la force de pouvoir du démon qui séjournait dans ce corps.

Un sourire dévoila des canines pointues et dangereuses alors qu'une langue vint lécher la peau blafarde, regardant un frisson parcourir le corps au repos.

Les sourcils se froncèrent mais les paupières restèrent fermées. Le visiteur effectua une technique de transformation, laissant un pouf résonnait avant qu'un petit renard, de couleur orange voyant avec sa blancheur sur sa queue.

L'animal renifla les environs ressentant une autre présence bienfaitrice s'approchait de la chambre et passait devant la porte. La lumière du couloir s'alluma, laissant une ombre se profilait sur la porte, une silhouette féminine alors que le renard allait se cacher dans le sac du brun et que Seri pénétrait la pièce.

Elle sourit face à l'image que lui offrait l'Uchiha, celle d'un petit garçon serrant férocement un coussin entre ses bras, ayant bougé en dormant. Quelques mèches noires aux reflets bleus caressèrent la peau de son visage. Il respirait paisiblement, innocent dans son sommeil.

Elle vit qu'il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Elle referma la porte, éteignit la lumière du couloir et patienta, non loin des portes, assise et en silence, masquant son chakra.

...

L'attaque s'était faîte cette nuit, lorsqu'ils avaient repris la route en sens inverse dans le but de retrouver Naruto. L'animal caché dans le sac avait reprit sa forme, s'était cloné et avait enlevé l'Uchiha.

Seri avait fait semblant de tomber évanouis tout autant que Sakura et Kakashi tombèrent inconscients sous la violence de Naruto, sous ces coups, blessés au bras ainsi qu'à la cuisse pour le sensei.

Sasuke avait perdu conscience en sentant une morsure dans son coup par les canines du blond, devenus sauvage sous un sort fait par une femme très particulière.

Une femme que Seri Sparrow connaissait très bien. Après tout, Diadalma était une mystérieuse sorcière des mers. Elle était Calypso...

...

Le silence était ici. Il planait dans cette pièce, laissant le pauvre ninja dans une peur sourde des intentions à son encontre que pouvait avoir cette sombre sorcière et le démon qui l'avait enlevé à son équipe en utilisant Naruto.

Un bandeau noué autour de ses yeux, celui de son village enlevé du front, Sasuke ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il tentait de réfléchir posément, privé de sa vue, privé de lumière.

Derrière la porte, il pouvait sentir Naruto, sous l'emprise du démon marchait en faisant des allées-retours, surveillant un éventuel bruit suspect de sa part ou de la fenêtre de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait enfermé.

Ses inquiétudes allèrent vers son équipe, laissée inconscient dans la forêt après cette attaque nocturne. Puis vers Naruto, dont l'état le préoccupait. Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevé ? Et sous les ordres de qui ?

Pour la première fois, depuis cette fameuse nuit, Sasuke avait peur pour lui comme pour ses coéquipiers. Il était effrayé de son sort, espérant qu'il puisse encore vivre pour tuer son frère. Il avala sa salive, priant le ciel.

Quel serait le sort qui l'attendait à l'aube ?

...

Seri afficha un sourire en reconnaissant la vieille maison étrange qui, normalement, aurait du se trouver proche de l'eau. Enfilant une cape, elle regarda une dernière fois Sakura et Kakashi attachés à un arbre.

Elle leur fit un gentil signe de la main et les laissa aux ninjas du village qui viendraient les récupérer après leur avoir envoyé un gentil moineau aux plumes d'argent.

Seri se dirigea vers l'auberge, la trouvant charmante et étrange. Pleine de mystères comme celle qui vivait à l'intérieur depuis des années. Depuis son enfermement, une seconde fois, dans un corps de femme.

Un rayon attira son attention sur l'aube qui commençait à poindre. Cette journée là, serait décisive pour les deux garçons mais également pour elle...

.

_Sasage Harlequine._

**...**

**Coucou ! **

**Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est long et bien… je me suis plus à écrire ce chapitre que les deux autres quoique que j'aime bien le prologue avec Jack… **

**Je sais que Naruto n'est pas beaucoup apparut dans ce chapitre à part en tant que démon ou au tout début. Dans le prochain chapitre, on en saura plus sur ses intensions plus un petit Lemon entre Naruto et Sasuke… **

**Je sais que cela va être difficile pour le reste de la fiction que j'écris mais au moins, dans son état de démon, sous le contrôle de Kyûbi, Naruto va apparaître comme un peu pervers. **

**On a encore vu Seri puisqu'elle fait partie de l'histoire. C'est un peu Normal, Diadalma, si c'est comme cela que ça s'écrit, s'est une nouvelle fois retrouvé sous la forme qu'on connait en tant que femme et la fille de Jack a besoin d'elle pour retrouver le second de son père, Josh Ami Gibbs, je ne suis même pas sur que le second prénom du second s'écrive comme cela. On va faire avec, non ? **

**S'il y a des petits changements ou des choses oubliés, faîtes le moi savoir, j'en ai besoin pour avancer dans mon histoire… un peu d'aide est toujours la bienvenue comme les critiques… **

**Cela me permettra de ne pas recommencer mon erreur. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les personnages tels qu'ils sont. Pour Kakashi et Sakura, l'idée de les attacher m'est passé dans la tête et j'ai l'envie de faire en sorte… et puis l'image que cela m'a donné m'a vraiment plus alors voila… **

**Je remercie Missy et Angel pour leur review et vous laisse en suspense pour le prochain chapitre… **

**Tchao**

**Sasage Harlequine. **


	5. Chapitre 4

_° Fin de mission. La nuit de cauchemar de Naruto °_

_..._

° Liens et Solitudes. Naruto Uzumaki, L'enfant porteur d'un démon partie 2 °

**...**

Seri poussa la porte d'entrer, retrouvant cette touche macabre qui l'avait fasciné elle comme son père. Les bocaux étaient là, le singe aussi et Barbossa ne devait pas être loin. Il restait un ami pour elle contrairement à d'autres.

Parce qu'il pourrait l'aider à récupérer la perle noire. Le singe vint s'installer sur son épaule droite alors qu'elle lui donnait une pièce, percée et accrochée à un lacet marron.

- Tiens, je te l'ai gardé, petit monstre, souffla-t-elle à l'animal qui se frotta à sa joue, la considérant comme son nouveau maître, même s'il savait qu'elle était la fille de Jack Sparrow.

Elle s'avança un peu plus, son nouveau compagnon gardant sa position, et la vit. Diadalma, l'enveloppe charnelle de la déesse Calypso, s'amusait avec des coquilles étranges, prédisant l'avenir des fonds marins.

- Diadalma... appela-t-elle, s'avançant avec précaution, la sachant rancunière quand à son second emprisonnement.

La femme releva la tête, affichant une mine surprise quand à la personne qui venait la voir. Elle se leva, s'approchant d'elle et enleva sa capuche. Ce fut en voyant ce visage qu'elle fit un doux sourire, reconnaissant à travers ses traits féminins, celui du capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Ainsi donc sa fille venait le voir. Pour quels raisons ?

- Que me vaut ta visite, Seri Sparrow ? demanda Diadalma, s'approchant de sa chaise, pour finalement s'assoir.  
>- Capitaine, s'il te plait. Mais je ne suis pas là pour un rappel de nom mais pour deux garçons que tu garderais précieusement dans ton arrière-boutique, lança Seri, prenant place prés d'elle.<p>

La femme, la déesse privée de ses pouvoirs et de son monde marin, sourit, reprenant ses petites coquilles entre ses mains les secoua pour finalement les jeter sur son plateau, découvrant ce qu'elles cachaient.

- Vôtre départ n'est pas pressé, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Aucunement pressé. Pourquoi ?<p>

Le relevé de ses lèvres dans une moue mystérieuse et sadique lui fit comprendre que Naruto et Sasuke avaient des comptes à régler.

Elles patientèrent chacune à leur façon, Seri jouant avec son singe favoris, le câlinant tout en gardant précieusement cette pièce autour de son cou que l'animal ne cessait de mordiller et Diadalma continuant de prier et de regarder les prières.

...

Petit soupir de la part de Sasuke. Il était épuisé à force de s'être débattu, à force d'avoir tenté de comprendre ou il était, de s'être inquiété pour un imbécile qui se trouver juste derrière la porte, le maintenant enfermé dans cette pièce.

Le soleil se leva, inondant de ses rayons, la forêt ou reposait Kakashi et Sakura qui s'étaient profondément endormis à cause d'un somnifère, Naruto qui reprit une apparence normal, ou presque, ayant subitement 15 ans, ses moustaches s'effaçant alors que ses pupilles rubis restèrent intactes.

Ainsi était le sortilège de la déesse le temps qu'il trouve un ami fidèle qui lui pardonnera malgré l'acte qu'il allait commettre. Habillé uniquement d'un pantalon orange, de cette couleur particulière pour lui, il regarda la porte ou se trouvait un enfant qu'il ne reconnut pas lorsqu'il le vit.

Kyûbi s'amusa à augmenter cette chaleur, cette envie de voir des rougeurs sur une telle peau. Pâle, un peu rose maintenant que la lumière du soleil passait sur ses jambes, ses mollets. Naruto s'approcha du garçon, ignorant son identité.

Il s'accroupit devant lui, approcha ses doigts du bandeau bleu qui lui cachait ses yeux. Il le glissa sous le tissu fin et tira dessus, dénouant le nœud, offrant de la lumière à ce prisonnier au charme glacial mais si dangereux.

- Tout va bien... ouvre-les yeux, murmura Naruto, se positionna derrière lui, le mettant assis sur sa position méditation (qui signifie les jambes l'un dans l'autre, ne laissant que l'espace pour quelqu'un puisse s'assoir dedans.)

Sasuke ouvrit les paupières, remarquant que la porte était ouverte, qu'une poigne d'homme le tenait alors que ses jambes étaient écartés, ses bras détachés et il pourrait courir s'il le souhaitait.

Mais, étrangement, cette présence masculine lui rappelait la protection qu'il avait toujours ressentit auprès de son frère, avant que celui-ci ne fasse un massacre.

Il se retourna, s'éloignant de l'homme qui lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur... je suis là, non ?

Ces mots l'hypnotisèrent, l'attirant à ce corps musclé, faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse réellement se passer de cette présence importante. Il s'approcha, marchant à quatres pattes puis se positionna à califourchon sur les cuisses de cet homme.

Ses yeux étaient plus ternes qu'avant. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il agissait, laissait son instinct agir pour lui, se laissant posséder par la force et l'étrangeté que dégageait de lui. Il mit ses mains sur ses joues, posa son front contre le sien. Il le voulait.

A douze ans, Sasuke voulait être aimé d'un inconnu dont les cheveux dorés et la beauté rayonnante le rendait aussi manipulable qu'une marionnette. Il était à sa merci.

- Eh bien... soit donc mignon et dis-moi ce que tu veux ? Souffla Naruto à l'oreille du garçon, remarquant le frisson qui le parcouru. Allez, avoue donc ton péché.

Sasuke serra fortement le cou de cet homme. Il ignorait qui pouvait être cet homme. Mais il était beau, avait la puissance pour tuer son frère et possédait un charme animal qui l'électrisait.

- Ca... Caressez-moi... je vous en prie... caressez-moi...

La honte le prit alors qu'il reculait violemment, se retrouvant assis sur le parquet. Il posa sa tête sur les planches un peu grinçantes de par leur âge. Il ne vit pas l'homme s'approchait, défaire sa braguette pour libérer le sexe du jeune mineur.

Sasuke laissa un hoquet lui échappait lorsque la bouche de l'inconnu l'engloba entièrement, lui provoquant trop de tremblements pour qu'il ne veuille pas que cela continue. Ses mains cherchèrent à trouver dans le plancher un moyen de revenir à la raison.

Elles ne trouvèrent rien d'autres qu'une chevelure blonde soyeuse et douce, les ébouriffant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà du à ce plaisir délicieux qui le parcourait.

" Han "

C'était trop violent. Sasuke ne désirait qu'une chose, retrouver son village, sa vie de ninjas parcourant les pays plutôt que dans cette pièce ou cet homme lui faisait du bien. Il frappa du poing les planches, alertant les deux femmes qui se regardèrent, amusés.

- Encore... Juste encore un peu... s'il vous plaît... murmura l'Uchiha, pleurant sous la honte qui le prenait de réclamer plus alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

L'homme accéda à sa requête. Accélérant ses mouvements de tête, il emmena ce garçon jusqu'à la jouissance du corps, le laissant dans un blanc agréable. Il le regarda reprendre ses esprits, sa respiration pour finalement déposer un rapide baiser sur son front, se lever et le laisser se rhabiller.

Il referma la porte, redevenant un autre qui avait disparu après s'être rapidement laissé abuser par un instinct démoniaque. Il reprit son ancienne apparence, ses véritables souvenirs, redevenant Uzumaki Naruto qui secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits avant de se diriger vers la pièce ou se trouvait son ami.

Ses pupilles reprirent leur teinte bleue cobalts. Il pénétra la pièce, regardant son ami de dos.

- Sasuke-Teme ? Tout va bien ?

Le brun releva la tête à l'entente de la voix. IL se retourna pour le voir, presque entièrement caché derrière le mur. Il semblait craindre sa colère. Il avait raison.

Sasuke se dirigea vers lui pour lui mettre un poing dans la figure.

- Tu étais passé où, Usuratonkachi ! On s'est énormément inquiété pour toi, je me suis fait enlever et tu as la stupidité, la connerie grosse comme la terre de demander si je vais bien ! Tu as quoi dans le crâne Dobe ! Ne cessait de crier le garçon, regardant l'autre qui se trouvait assis contre le mur, se tenant la joue gauche d'une main.  
>- Sasuke... tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? demanda Naruto, les pupilles pleines d'espoir d'être reconnu par son rival.<p>

L'Uchiha rougit, se détournant de lui, regardant les escaliers.

- On peut aller retrouver Kakashi et Sakura maintenant ?

Naruto se hissa sur ses pieds, prenant le poignet de Naruto, heureux comme jamais, se stoppant en la voyant, cette femme mais aussi Seri qui les attendait prés de la porte.

- On y va ? leur lança-t-elle, leurs bandeaux en mains, saluant la mystérieuse sorcière d'un mouvement de tête, ils quittèrent la maisonnette lugubre, attendant leur amie qui fit un clin d'œil à Diadalma.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la bâtisse, retrouvant Kakashi et Sakura en compagnie de l'équipe 8 composé de Shikamaru Nara, un ninja possédant un QI incroyablement élevé mais très paresseux. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux onyx, une queue de cheval relevé qui donnait un effet ananas à ses cheveux.

Une jeune blonde qui s'avérait être la rivale de la fleur de cerisier, Ino Yamanaka, qui avait également le béguin pour l'Uchiha mais qui ignorait que celui-ci avait une petite-amie. Elle avait des yeux bleus pales, des cheveux blonds très clairs, attaché aussi en queue de cheval, très longs et une mèche qui lui retombait sur une partie de son visage.

Un autre, assez gros mais il ne fallait pas le dire. Des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux noirs. Il ne cessait jamais de mangé des chips et ses cheveux était séparé par son bandeau, attaché bizarrement sur sa tête.

Puis il y a avait son chef d'équipe, Asuma Sarutobi, le fils du troisième Hokage, Un homme grand, toujours avec une cigarette à la bouche. Il utilisait des lames particulières pour frapper ses ennemis, les rendant tranchantes en leur insufflant du chakra.

Bref, une équipe assez spéciale comme celle que Seri aidait dés qu'elle se trouvait prés d'eux.

- Kakashi ? Tu as retrouvé tout les membres de ton équipe ? Questionna Asuma, tirant une bouffée de nicotine.  
>- Je crois bien, répondit l'autre, lisant son livre, retrouvant son calme en regardant Sasuke et Naruto revenirent avec la jeune Sparrow.<p>

Et pendant le chemin du retour, Sakura frappa un bon nombre de fois la tête du blond, Sasuke renifla avec dédain tout en essayant d'oublier cet homme mais également les deux kunoichi qui n'arrêtaient pas de se battre pour lui, Choji mangeait ses chips, Shikamaru soupirait des galères et les deux sensei discutaient avec Seri qui ne cessait de sourire.

Une mission qui se terminait assez bien. Et elle avait obtenu un moyen de retrouver le second mais aussi, un animal de compagnie en le singe qui dormait dans son sac, un peu ouvert pour qu'il respire.

...

Naruto grognait. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Kakashi l'avait méchamment grondé pour être parti sans prévenir, d'avoir enlevé Sasuke sous les ordres d'une femme qu'ils ne retrouvèrent pas.

Puis Sakura qui l'avait délibérément ignoré pendant une semaine, ne faisant aucunement attention à son moral qui était au plus bas avec cette façon de faire.

Et Sasuke, le dernier, qui le frappait dés qu'il le pouvait pour l'avoir enlevé et mordu à la nuque. Il le regardait parfois avec fureur, refusant de lui pardonner mais aussi de se pardonner pour s'être laissé aller sous les caresses de l'inconnu qu'il retrouvait dans Naruto à cause de ses cheveux blonds et de ce sourire qu'il affichait lorsque personne ne le regardait.

Bref, l'état mental de Naruto n'était pas bien. Il ne criait plus comme avant en arrivant au point de rendez-vous, s'asseyait patiemment et regarder les nuages, ses mains derrière la tête. Quelle semaine difficile venait-il de vivre !

- Kuso ! Lâcha-t-il, seul dans sa chambre.

Il faisait nuit, il était assis sur son lit, n'avait pas mangé et tentait de se rappeler ce qui avait pu se passer à sa dernière mission, lorsque Sasuke lui avait hurlé toute ces choses.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant l'air passer dans sa chambre et s'allongea. Il resta ainsi à regarder son plafond, puis la pleine lune qui se reflétait dans sa fenêtre. Elle était belle et froide, comme Sasuke.

- Sasuke...

Il sourit et s'endormit, oubliant le froid qui passa dans sa chambre, la refroidissant alors qu'il se réchauffait à lui seul. Il cauchemarda de cette semaine, ressentant le mal être dans son cœur.

Tout au long de la nuit, il ne cessa de se rappeler les insultes des adultes et des enfants, leurs méchancetés grandissantes, la façon qu'il avait de le repousser. Il se tourna et retourna sans arrêt, pleurant dans le sommeil, laissant son chakra parvenir jusqu'à Iruka et Kakashi qui arrivèrent alors pour le calmer.

Serré dans les bras d'Iruka, Naruto fut pris d'hoquets, serrant le haut de son maître. Il n'osait pas le regarder mais une main dans ses cheveux apaisèrent ses pensées tristes et funèbres. Il pouvait aller mieux mais pas si Sakura et Sasuke continuait de lui faire la tête.

Kakashi et Iruka restèrent chez Naruto, apaisant sa tristesse, lui épargnant des nuits cauchemardesques, le regardant reprendre des couleurs qu'il avait perdu sans s'en rendre compte.

Le Lendemain, Naruto s'avançait tranquillement vers le pont, sachant que ses sensei étaient partis pour expliquer le débordement de chakra qu'ils avaient ressentis à l'Hokage.

Il avait remis son bandeau et s'assit sur le bord, regardant Sasuke s'approchait du point de rendez-vous, relevant la tête vers lui pour voir le sourire qu'afficha le blond. L'Uchiha l'accepta, lui ayant pardonné dans la nuit, réalisant qu'il devait grandir tout de même un peu.

- Eh Usuratonkachi ! Salua Sasuke, affichant un sourire narquois.  
>- Ne Teme ?<p>

Leur contact étaient revenus. Ils ne manquaient plus que Sakura. Il ne manquait plus que leur coéquipière et tout irait bien. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, se stoppant prés d'eux pour leur sourire.

- Sasuke-Kun ! Naruto ! Bonjour !

L'équipe 7 avait retrouvé leur liens, rigolant des stupidités que pouvait lancés le blond, Sakura gardant ses cœurs dans les yeux et Sasuke se tenait contre le mur du pont. La mission avait été oubliée. Du moins pour deux par pour le troisième qui se rappela la poigne de fer de l'inconnu.

Ce fut le sensei qui le ramena sur terre, prêt à faire une mission de rang D, énervant Naruto qui tapa du pied mais qui se contenta de faire ce qu'on pouvait lui demander tant que ses amis lui souriaient. Ceux de son équipe.

_Sasage Harlequine. _

**...**

**Salut ! **

**J'ai finis ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il est aussi bien que les autres. Je l'ai fait parce que j'adore cette fiction que j'écris comme une autre. C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette histoire. **

**J'espère réussir à faire monter progressivement le suspense sur Seri et son père, Sasuke et son frère, Naruto et son rêve et la relation de Naruto et Sasuke. **

**Pour la nuit de Naruto, j'ai peut-être du le faire un peu trop court. Désolé dans ce cas, je ferais un effort la prochaine fois, promis. Mais pas pour ce chapitre. **

**Je vous fais un gros bisou et vous dit au prochain chapitre. **

**Tchao. **

**Sasage Harlequine. **


End file.
